Rook
Rook is part of zacs team and is from the ben 10 series. Plumber punch - 26. Counter strike - Takes 33% less damage next enemy attack and deals counter damage equal to the damage he took. Proto tool - Rook uses one of his functions for up to 3 turns, afterword he will revert back to his base form and proto tool will go on cooldown. Recharge: Proto tool has a 5 turn cooldown (resets between waves). Range type. Chaos element. 180 hp. The top plumber Level 0 Medal - Jack of all trades: With proto tool, use at least one of each character type in one battle. Functions: These are the 15 functions Rook can use for his 3rd attack, each being a different element (functions do not have 3rd attacks, but Rook can return Sword.png|Power sword Pods.png|Pod launcher Stafff.png|Staff Shield.png|Shield Barrier.png|Energy barrier Blaster.png|Blaster Turre.png|Auto turret Net.png|Net caster Scanner.png|Scanner Hosed.png|Hose Bow.png|Custom bow Laser.png|Electric rope vac.png|Vacuum flex.png|Bro flex truk.png|Proto-TRUK to normal and put proto tool on cooldown early if wanted): Power sword: Slash - 26. Spinning swipe - 36. Hot energy: Attacks inflict 1 turn of fire the first time they are used. Damage type. Fire element. Pod launcher: Blast zone - 2 and marks the target as zoned for 3 turns, Rocket pod - 30 to target and 2 to all (can be amplified by Hræzlyr passive). Blast zone: Zoned enemies take 6 bonus damage from rocket pod. Damage type. Undead element. Staff: Beat down - 26. Whirlwind twirl - Reduces range damage by 6 for 2 turns. Hit harder: Beat down does 4 bonus damage if used on the same target 2 turns in a row. Damage type. Dark element. Shield: Shield bash - 20. Reinforce - Rook gains 8 damage reduction for 1 turn. Bounce-back: If hit by a melee attacker during reinforce, the enemy is stunned for 1 turn. Defense type. Earth element. Energy barrier: Block - All allies take 4 reduced damage for 1 turn. Energy intake - All allies heal 10 hp. Pick your defense: Energy intake has no cooldown. Defense type. Life element. Blaster: Quick shot - 24. Volley - 10 to 3 targets. Quick draw: While affected by speed, volley will hit 5 targets. Range type. Light element. Auto turret: Bullet spray - 6 to all. Focus fire - 30. Focused focus fire: Focus fire will true damage if Rook is at max hp. Range type. Magic element. Net caster: Trap - Target is stunned for 2 turns. Electrify - 20 if the target is affected by trap. Aftershock: After electrify is used, electric element allies that attack them will do 6 bonus damage to the target. Utility type. Electric element. Scanner: Brief reading - 6 and the target is pinged until brief reading is used on another target. Deep scan - Identifies enemy weaknesses, making them take 6 bonus damage from all allies for 2 turns. Radiation: If deep scan is used on a pinged enemy, they are poisoned for the duration. Utility type. Cosmic element. Hose: Power wash - 22. Rinse - Cleanses fire effects from target ally. Make it rain: Rinse can instead be used to remove 1 turn of fire from all, rather than fully cleanse 1 ally. Utility type. Water element. Custom bow: Arrow - 26. Twin shot - 18 to 2 targets. Weak spot: If arrows target is stunned, Rook will hit a weak spot, making the target do 4 less damage for 2 turns. Mage type. Tech element. Electric rope: Tether - 26. Shock paralysis - 26 and target is frozen for 1 turn (can only be used if the target was hit by tether the previous turn). Tangled: When used against a new target, tether will do 4 damage to all enemies that were previously hit by it. Mage type. Ice element. Vacuum: Suck - Cleanses 1 effect from an ally (meaning if an ally is on fire and stunned, either the fire or the stun can be cleansed, but not both) and stores it in the vacuum. Blow - Applies stored effect with its remaining duration to the target. Playing dirty: If no effect is stored when blow is used, the target will be blinded for 2 turns. Utility type. Air element. Bro flex: Flex whack - 26. Workout - Rook slows himself for 1 turn, but gains 2 damage reduction and 4 bonus damage for 2 turns. A fellow dude: If Super macho man is present, Workout loses its self slow and grants 4 damage reduction and 8 bonus damage for 2 turns. Mage type. WA element. Proto-TRUK: Cannon fire - 24. Warpspeed - Speed for 2 turns. Sturdy hull: Rook takes 33% reduced damage while using proto-TRUK. Defense type. Chaos element.